Various commercial enterprises offer refreshments for sale. Some of the refreshments, such as soft drinks, alcoholic beverages, and the like, are refrigerated. Often, the refreshments are positioned within a refrigerated compartment having a transparent door (formed of, for example, glass). The transparent door allows a customer to see the types of refreshments that are available for sale. If the customer chooses to purchase a particular soft drink, the customer opens the door, removes a soft drink within the refrigerated compartment, and then closes the door.
Various products are displayed throughout a particular establishment. For example, products may be displayed in aisles, near an entrance to the establishment, at a point of purchase location (such as a check-out counter), and/or the like. In various establishments, cool/cold refreshments may be displayed proximate to a point of purchase location to entice a paying customer to purchase the refreshment before he/she completes payment and leaves the establishment. In order to offer cool refreshments at a point of purchase location, a proprietor may store the refreshments in a refrigerator or cooler. However, a refrigerator may be large and obtrusive, and take up valuable retail space. In contrast, a cooler typically uses ice to cool contents. Melting ice generally needs to be continually changed. Moreover, a cooler often does not provide a customer with a full view of the products therein.